


Unusual Habits

by TheEmcee



Category: Magic: The Gathering (Card Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Complete, Friends With Benefits, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmcee/pseuds/TheEmcee
Summary: Whatever this thing was between them, it was certainly unusual.
Kudos: 5





	Unusual Habits

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the fandom.
> 
> A/N: I'm aware that Sorin is old and uninterested in sexy fun times. And I'm aware that Ral has a boyfriend. But dang it, I wanted to see two of my favorite planeswalkers go at it, so sue me. This is obviously not canon compliant and is set in a different reality and continuity, so yeah. Ral isn't with Tomik and Sorin does have a libido in this one so do with that knowledge what you will. Also, a vampire just feeding off a human and not killing them doesn't cause the ham to change in this fic. Feel free to leave a comment in the towel section down below and enjoy.

~...~

Unusual Habits

~...~

Sharp teeth nipped at his neck, not puncturing, not yet, but grazing gently as lips and a tongue sucked a bruise onto his skin. Rough hands, claws practically, gripped Ral's hips and lower back; wherever they felt the need to touch. The desk beneath him rocked and shifted with each thrust and Ral absentmindedly thought it was ironic that he wasn't making lewd comments right now, considering that he was known for being a talker. Oh, he was moaning like a wanton whore and gripping Sorin's back and shoulders like a lifeline. Which was also ironic because Sorin was a vampire and-

A particularly rough thrust snapped Ral out of his reverie and he gasped and reflexively clenched around that glorious cock that was absolutely destroying him. He felt Sorin smirk against his flesh as he nipped him, not hard enough to break the skin, not yet, but enough to send a warning.

"I require your full attention, storm mage," the vampire planeswalker growled. 

His deep, guttural voice made Ral shiver deliciously. That voice was dangerous; things that would have been threatening to Ral had anyone else said them aroused him instead just because it was that voice saying them. It was sinful; it was dangerous; it was addicting. Sorin himself was addicting but that was perfectly fine by Ral. 

No one before the ancient planeswalker had ever made Ral so hard or fucked him so well. He left a glorious ache in the Izzet Viceroy's body that was habit forming. Though it wasn't often that they managed to do this, every time was just a amazing and mind blowing as the last. It was so difficult to find a partner that was consistently fantastic at sex, but damn, did Ral hit the jackpot. Not that they were partners in a relationship or anything. This was as casual as casual could get and he was perfectly fine with that. No strings attached sex was phenomenal. Neither of them had to worry about the other's feelings or anything like that and-

"Ouch!" Ral hissed and jerked away from Sorin's mouth instinctively. "Did you have to do that?" 

Sorin answered with another hard thrust and a growl. His eyes glared into Ral's and he was scowling, clearly displeased. He was intimidating and deadly and unbelievably fucking sexy and sensual. 

"You didn't listen to me," Sorin answered. "Are you so easily distracted that you can't focus on me?" 

Ral would have chuckled under any other circumstance. Sorin, old and powerful though he may be, sometimes acted like a petulant child. It was adorable and Ral was very much aware that ever saying that to the vampire's face would be a mistake. Not one to back down from any sort of challenge, Ral met Sorin's glare head on and he leaned forward and kissed him hard and rough on the mouth. He didn't even give the older walker the chance to respond before he was pulling back.

"You're the distracting one. All of my thoughts here of late have been solely on you," Ral told him honestly.

"Then allow me to render your mind useless," Sorin said with a smirk.

"Good luck with tha-" Ral was cut off as Sorin snapped his hips and buried himself as deep as possible inside of him.

His already brutal pace quickened and Ral's mind went blank as he clung to the vampire. He gasped and moaned as Sorin relentlessly abused his prostate, sending spasms of erotic pleasure throughout Ral's body. Whatever train of thought he had had going derailed immediately and all Ral could think of was the pleasure Sorin was making him feel. It wasn't the first time things had escalated in this manner and it wouldn't be the last.

They'd be doing this little song and dance for a while now. Sorin would show up at his door out of the blue in the dead of night and take him on whatever surface he deemed fit. These nights were infrequent but greatly anticipated nonetheless. Ral had never thought that this relationship of theirs would turn out like this. He hadn't even known of Sorin until the war with Bolas here on Ravnica. It had been a bit pathetic, really, seeing the vampire so worn out and desperate for blood. Without second thought, Ral offered Sorin his arm, almost as though another force compelled him to do so, and his offer was taken. Sorin hadn't drained him, obviously, and it seemed that his blood had revitalize and renewed the ancient walker enough to give him a greatly needed burst of strength.

And it seemed that Sorin had taken a liking to his blood because after Bolas had been defeated, the vampire had paid him a visit for another drink before leaving the plane. Ral didn't understand why he had offered in the first place, why he agreed to a second, or why he continued to let Sorin feed off of him; all he knew was that he felt drawn to him at first and that was how it was even more so now. He definitely hadn't anticipated the arousal that came with the feedings or that Sorin would be interested in sex at all, given how old he was.

Yet here they were. 

Ral was panting and moaning wantonly, clinging to Sorin, sweat causing his hair to cling to his neck and face and making his shirt stick to his body. His cock was red, leaking prelim and untouched and that was how he liked it. No other partner had ever been able to get Ral to come without touching his cock; Sorin was the only one and he wouldn't ask for anything more.

He was getting close, so very close, and judging by how fast and erratic Sorin's thrusts had been for the past few minutes, he wasn't the only one. Ral's hands moved up into Sorin's white hair and tugged and pulled on it hard, causing pain he was sure had the vampire been human. But that just seemed to enhance his desire and the animalistic growl that eminated from Sorin, in combination to the pleasure that surged through him every time his prostate was hit, is what undid Ral.

With a loud, somewhat disjointed moan, Ral came hard and fast, ropes of cum splattering onto Sorin's armour and on his own shirt. His body tensed and clenched around the older planeswalker and Sorin bit down on Ral's shoulder as his own body tensed and released his seed inside of the storm mage, his hot cum filling him to the brim while his mouth filled with delicious blood.

Seconds passed before either of them came down from their climax and Ral all but collapsed against the shelf on the desk. Sorin stopped drinking from him and licked at the wound gently, closing and healing it before he pulled back and wiped blood from his mouth. There'd be no tender kisses or proclamations of love; they weren't in love anyway. This was just a friend's with benefits deal and Ral was perfectly fine with that. Being tied down by a significant other could cause problems for him.

Neither of them said anything as Sorin tucked himself back into his pants and retrieved his sword from where he had had it leaning against the wall. Ral watched, still panting and exhausted, as the vampire planeswalked away without so much as a 'thank you' or 'good game, kid'. But that didn't bother him. What did bother him was how he would clean his desk this time. He could feel Sorin's seed seep out of him and onto the papers and wood beneath him.

Oh, well. That was a problem he could solve in the morning. For now, though, all he wanted to do was sleep. Ral slid off of the desk and made his way to his bed. He wondered before he fell asleep how many months it would be until Sorin returned for another round of phenomenal intercourse.


End file.
